In Love And Heavy Rain
by fallen11angel
Summary: A confession, a rainy day and a kiss. What other romantic moment could there be? One shot. YukiTohru.


**In Love And Heavy Rain**

_One Shot_

Disclaimer : I really promise that I do not own the characters in this story, although Yuki and Kyou are the cutest guys ever!

Summary : A confession, a rainy day and a kiss. What other romantic moment could there be? One shot. YukiTohru.

* * *

"What are you reading?" Tohru asked, suddenly appearing in front of Yuki and sitting herself down opposite him. She leaned over the desk towards him, to read the cover of the book and a small smile grew onto her pink lips. The desk squeaked and protested under Tohru's light weight before she moved away again, smoothing down her uniform while there was a spare moment.

Yuki blinked at her for a moment and opened his mouth to say something cool, but they failed him. He was astounded to see her here, right now - Yuki could have sworn that on a usual day, she would walk home with that damn Kyou if he failed to turn up. He settled for a weak smile and a nod instead, shutting his book closed gently, so the pages would be kept in great condition and placed it on the table towards Tohru.

"Another gardening book?" Tohru said, giggling after she had seen the front cover. She traced a curious finger over its new, crisp hedges and her eyes lingered over it for a few seconds, "What are you thinking of planting this time?" She asked again, breaking the waltzing silence between the both of them.

Yuki's eyes widened at her sudden interest, but then he eased, relaxing into the depth of this stiff wooden school chair. He stared from Tohru's kind face, down to the book in the between them on the table, and then he racked his suddenly blank mind for an answer. There was nothing relevant in there at the moment, and just when he needed something normal to say. _"I love Tohru... I like gardening... I hate the cat." _Sure his mind was much more complex than that, but now, that was all he could think of.

"I haven't really thought about it yet." He began, his soft-hearted, violet eyes meeting with her own as he shifted uneasily in his seat, "I was planning to make you some more strawberries. If that's okay?" His lips curled into another smile before he could even think about it, he found himself smiling much more when he was around her. It was funny; he never used to smile at all. He thought back to the time when he never really knew she existed, just another girl in his class and that was all.

Tohru beamed and nodded, looking all goofy and starry-eyed as she usually did, and Yuki found himself smiling more along with her. She let out a quiet laugh before she looked out of the window beside them, her lips slowly pouting as she stared at the autumn trees outside, shedding leaves and scattering red among the grey concrete. Somewhere in the distance, the both of them heard thunder. A black cloud embraced the blue sky.

"Miss Honda?" Yuki murmured, his gaze studying her features as if to learn them and to never forget. She tore her eyes away from the scenery and back into the reality of the empty classroom – with dear Yuki. Her expression asked the question for her and Yuki knew she was encouraging him to carry on speaking, "If you don't mind me asking. Why are you still at school?" He asked, as if afraid to do so and question her actions. Inside he was glad she was here with him and not with that stupid cat.

She sighed, and shrugged shyly before thinking of a worthy enough answer, "Well, you weren't around anywhere after school, and since you usually walk me home, I decided to wait for you. Now, here we are!" She beamed again, throwing her arms up in the air in some kind of truimph, baring a set pearly whites and causing Yuki to blush heavily. He was struck at the heart at another one of the sweet gestures and couldn't help but want to take her in his arms and feel her warmth.

Tohru saw the surprised look on his face and giggled; deciding to explain anything else he might want to know, "Don't worry, I told Kyo to go home without me. I mean, I much prefer walking with you anyway. We can talk and I-" She blushed, placing her hand over her mouth and looking away from him, keeping her eyes anywhere but on Yuki's sweet face. She felt his stare burning holes on her skin.

"Miss Honda, are you alright?" Yuki breathed out, leaning closer across the table, resisting an urge to hold her hands in his own. His hands stopped midway in the air and he let them fall back on the table with a faint "thud."

Her cheeks flushed rosy and her gaze hovered on his fidgeting hands, "I'm sorry I've said too much. You don't want to know, really."

Yuki sighed, pushing a cloud of fears away fiercely and grabbing her hands with his. For a minute or two, he stared at he had just done, afraid of her reaction but he was suddenly in love with the fact that he was here with her. An empty classroom, together and holding hands. He smiled and felt the warmth of her hands that he had always wanted to feel, he tightened his grasp without doubt.

"You've haven't said too much." He said, his chest pumping loudly with the simple touch, "I – I well, I love..." He let out a deep exhale and frowned, unable to say what his heart burned to say. He saw Tohru's dark blue eyes, expectant to know he was to say.

"Yuki?"

"I, um," He cursed underneath his breath, brushing a shaky hand through his shady purple hair, and changed his sentence mentally; he just couldn't say it, not after everything that has happened lately. But why not? She was in love with Kyo, he was sure of it. It was more possible than being in love with him. "Well, I love being around you." Yuki said. His frown deepened when the words failed to obey him and he said something completely different. Tohru closed her partly open mouth and she nodding reluctantly, hoping that maybe this time, he would finally tell her the three words she too was willing to say.

There was a loud clattering on the window and they both snapped out of their trances, their gazes moving instantly towards the direction of the noise. The rain poured angrily down from the dark grey sky and crashed onto the thirsty ground, tapping on the window like a familiar visitor.

"It's raining…" Tohru stated obviously and dreamily, tucking a strand of brown hair behind her ear and grinning at the scene outside of the walls that surrounded them. Yuki sneaked a glance at her and nodded, beaming at the way she looked right now. Lit up only with the dim light of the classroom, outlining her cheeks, her chin and then her pink delicate lips. Suddenly he tore his eyes away and focused on the window as a gateway to the outside, his heart sank upon leaving the familiarity of her visual.

"Lucky I brought an umbrella today!" She chirped in her sweet voice, almost bouncing in her seat. She grinned crazily and her eyes darted towards her schoolbag. Yuki wasn't surprised, she was nearly always prepared – today was no different from the rest. He glanced down at their hands together and he felt his hands growing clammy, immediately letting go and stuffing his hands into his pockets. His cheeks blushed slightly, when he thought of her feeling his sweaty hands against her own. Tohru looked somewhat disappointed of him letting her go, but Yuki was quick to choose not to acknowledge it.

"Miss Honda? Are you ready to go home?" He asked, changing the topic and making an attempt to stand – gathering his things and placing his book into his bag. Tohru nodded briefly and following him in taking out her umbrella for the both of them to use, seeing as today, Yuki hadn't brought his own and she couldn't just have him walking in the rain. As much as she knew he liked, he might get sick and that would make her sad.

With the familiarity of the school hallways, they left the classroom and headed towards a near exit. They walked out towards the large doors leading outside, and Yuki eyed from the corner of his eye her bright pink umbrella, smiling. Yuki was always prepared, but had purposefully left his umbrella at home for the hopes of either, walking home in the dampness of the rain until he was soaked to the bone or maybe if he was lucky, share with Tohru.

Well, today he was lucky. But either way he would be happy. Smirking at the idea, he opened the door for Tohru and revealed the darkening outside, with the louder drumming of the rain against the now moist street and the strike of lightning that both lit and shocked them, causing them to move closer to one another. But Tohru was sure that it was unsafe to clasp his arm for comfort.

"I'm real sorry you have to share the umbrella. I know boys don't like pink and all, but if you told me that you didn't have yours-" She began to babble but was suddenly interrupted by Yuki, he raised a hand and almost grazed it against her lips.

"Miss Honda, don't you worry about me, I'll live and I'm not like Kyo. I'd be honoured to share that adorable umbrella with you." He said in his usual sweet and low voice, smiling sheepishly, wiping a hand across the back of his neck. Tohru gaped and then agreed, letting Yuki take the umbrella from her, as he wished to carry it for the both of them. Abruptly, he took her small hand again and clasped it in his own larger one, pulling her out into the watered street, and making sure that she was dry in the shelter of the umbrella. Soon the light caused their entire world to flood into the umbrella's hot pink. Tohru giggled as they walked and Yuki found that he laughed too.

Tohru's smiled faded, into one you could hardly see, but it was still there, "Yuki?" She said, turning to face him and holding his comforting hand tighter. She heard the simultaneous echo of their footsteps and Yuki kept his eyes on the path in front of them.

"Hmm?" He replied, focusing on their surroundings, afraid to meet with her eyes.

"From now on, call me Tohru, okay?" She said, her lips pouting slightly before curving into a sleek, innocent smile. Yuki stopped unexpectedly, causing Tohru to halt in her way too, almost bumping into his back. He finally turned to face her, and though his mouth opened, he had no argument to make. He just chuckled under his breath, "I - I, just want to hear you say it... for once." She mumbled, hoping that maybe he could both hear and not take notice of it at one time. She knew that he couldn't.

Reluctant somehow for his polite personality, he forced himself to her will, "Tohru." He whispered, leaning close to her ear just so she could hear the low of his voice. She felt a slight brush of his smile against her upper cheek and felt herself grow hot again, her face flushing the colour of deep red.

Yuki saw the recognizable pathway towards their home ahead of them, and he knew that their time together was quickly running out. He leant in close to her, keeping in mind the boundary of their touch. They were almost together – but not quite.

"Yuki?" Tohru asked, her voice quivering slightly and her warm breath tickling his neck. She smelt the reassuring scent of his shirt, something of fresh gardening and grass, before she knew it, she was leaning into him too. Showing him her scent of sweet jasmine, and her hair playing with the chilling wind.

"Tohru, I really mean to say," He began but then stopped again when he realized what was going on, he tried to let it go and leant back again, leaving Tohru almost hanging in midair without him. She slowly, and unknowingly stroked his face with a soft forefinger, marking out his defined chin and down his neck. Tohru quickly pulled back when she caught his staggered gaze. It was like this was so surreal. It probably was.

With a sudden burst of encouragement and something else Yuki felt like he was about to transform into his zodiac, "Miss Honda, I think I'm falling in love with you!" He yelled, not knowing where that had blurted out from. Tohru was about to disagree for him and run away but Yuki was quick to react, taking hold of her arm firmly but still enough not to hurt her. He held his breath and hurriedly surged forwards until that of their lips collided. They stiffened but didn't pull back.

At first Tohru's eyes grew wide with fear but then she remembered that this was Yuki, and the boy who she had acknowledged in class, many times though he ceased to know she ever existed. And know they lived togather, and with that she had been dreaming of a moment like this for so long. Before long she eased in and shut her eyes, feeling the full extent of their innocent kiss.

Yuki dropped the umbrella without thinking, and used both hands to clasp Tohru's face, making sure that they wouldn't move into an embrace, no matter how much he wanted to. The rain still fell and soon the both of them were getting drenched, their clean uniforms growing muddy towards the bottom and seeping wet. Still in a chaste kiss, which was the only thing that they could feel, they pressed together as much as they could but knew that still it wasn't enough. Yuki's heart blasted in his ears and suddenly he felt the cold and wet of reality.

He wasn't going to pull back – not now. Tohru's eyes snapped open and they darted around the scenery of rain, trees and the secret base, she smiled against his lips, memories flooding back into her body. The two of them meeting, the two of them gardening and then shopping together. He was always there, no matter how much she choose to feel that he wasn't interested in a girl like her. Her modest conscience kicked in for another stunting time in her life and she felt herself leaping back, away from Yuki and away from a kiss.

Instantly, her hand shot up to her mouth, feeling it pumping blood and her eyes watered with a faded joy. Yuki slowly opened his eyes and dropped his arms by his side, knowing all too well of the absence of this girl. His heart sank, but held it back so that it wouldn't show on the exterior. He stared at Tohru, an arms distance from him and shivered as the rain hammered against his body. It was cold and he knew she felt it too.

"Yuki…" She questioned, her caring face happy at the least.

He looked at his feet, shifting awkwardly and felt the need to explain for his behaviour, "I – I'm really sorry…" He began, but was cut off when he saw Tohru stepping forwards to close the small distance between the both of them, that seemed larger than it really was. She came back for another feel of a kiss with Yuki, afaid to forget the moment and that he would forget too.

Before he could warn the sweet, and dear unknowing Tohru, Yuki felt winded as she collided into his firm body, engulfing him into a tight hug which they had longed for some time. There was a puff of purple smoke, and they knew. Suddenly before he could feel her soft lips upon his own or her skin as she hugged him, he felt himself transform into the rat, his cursed zodiac form, on barely any contact – and then, the world looked a lot bigger. Tohru, teary-eyed and looking regretful, standing over him.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry, sorry, sorry!" She apologized repeatedly and kneeling down in the muddy earth to be somewhat at Yuki's height, staring at the damp pile of clothes that Yuki was wearing. He appeared from the heavy rumble and looked up at Tohru - her soaked hair dripping and her face worried for his safety. Immediately, she scooped him up in her hands and hugged her tight to her chest, to make sure he was alright. Yuki, though in his zodiac form, sighed deeply.

After a moment of just the rain's whispering, Tohru stood up and placed Yuki in her front pocket, gathering his clothes for him and taking hold of the forgetten umbrella with her other hand. She frowned and sighed, feeling guilty for wasting another good moment.

"Miss Hon- um, Tohru? Don't be sad, it's alright." She heard Yuki's voice from the direction of her pocket and suddenly, she remembered he was there. Tohru smiled and hugged him, strolling leisurely towards their house, feeling all romantic and content.

"Yuki..." She said quitely, knowing that only Yuki could hear, "I think I love you too." She saw his eyes widen, and she took him in her hands again, snuggling against him and giving him a short, and small kiss before placing him on the front porch, and sitting down on the step beside him. Tohru hugged her legs to her chest and smiled at Yuki, remembering all the times he had tried to tell her that, but couldn't and now, she had just confessed. She felt like something had lifted and unconsciencely she beamed - at the rain, at the wait and at the kiss.

Yuki sat beside her, still in his zodiac, and leant on her arm. He smiled and she smiled back, before they knew it, he turned back and Tohru handed him his clothes, as she had done many times before. Before they could say anything more, a very unsuspecting Kyou came to stir some more trouble as he typically did and the three of them went inside to dry off some of that water.

For now, everything between them was just - perfect.

The rain carried on for a few more hours and then afterwards, both Yuki and Tohru couldn't help but wish it would start all over again.

* * *

_A/N :_ Well, there you go and here it is, my first ever one shot and I must admit it really was a challenge. I'm more of a Kyou and Tohru fan, but after vigorous episode watching and all, I couldn't help but fall in love with Yuki more and more - its real sad that he didn't really get the girl in the end, but oh well. This was a short little write since its exam season and I realy dont have time, and well, I really wanted to write something about Yuki. Whoa, I love him. So yeah, as you all know the drill, please read and review. Review lots and lots, I swear I will actually love you for entirety. Tell me what you think for this, is it good? Is it crap? Should I change any parts of it? Make a sequel? I don't know. Just review please. I really want to know if I'm any good at writing at all.

Thanks a bunch.

-Fallen11angel


End file.
